


Позабытая честь

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Анко возмущена сложившимся положением вещей





	Позабытая честь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Forgotten Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440256) by Surreptitious Chi X. 



– Невероятно! – заявила Анко, ворвавшись в его кабинет.   
Ибики оторвался от бумаг.  
– Что именно невероятно?  
– Меня тренировал саннин, – воскликнула она, – может, не лучший, но все равно – целый саннин! И что, все поголовно забыли, какой чести я удостоилась? В смысле, мы ж тогда не знали, что он ходячее зло. Это все равно была большая честь – стать избранным в ученики саннина. Пусть даже меня и выбрал негодяй с фетишем на змей. И что, хоть кто-то задавался вопросом, как он дошел до жизни такой? Не-е-ет… Просто: «Орочимару – воплощение зла, давайте его убьем».  
Ибики приподнял бровь.  
– Хорошо. Ты хочешь, чтобы я спросил, я спрашиваю. Как он дошел до жизни такой?  
– Откуда мне знать? Я же сказала, никто никогда этим вопросом не задавался.  
Ибики глубоко вздохнул.  
– Ладно. Проехали. Итак, по твоим словам, то, что тебя тренировал саннин, – это большая честь, и ты заслужила всеобщее уважение.  
– Точно! – Анко хлопнула ладонями по бедрам. – Тренировки саннина сделали меня офигенной, пусть он и был тем еще демоном. И я ведь не перешла на другую сторону, ничего такого. Я не предатель. Хотя шансов у меня было навалом: он предлагал. Мол, давай свалим отсюда и будем творить злодеяния вместе, ты ведь моя ученица. Но я сказала: «Не-е-ет, я ж хорошая!» – Анко развела руки в стороны. – И вот я здесь. – Она повысила голос до ора: – Так почему никто не проявляет ко мне ни капли уважения?!  
– Понятия не имею, – спокойно ответил Ибики, – я вот тебя уважаю.  
Анко широко улыбнулась ему и наклонилась над столом.  
– Я знаю. Ты милый, – она выпрямилась. – Вот почему я на тебя работаю, Бики.  
– Меня зовут не «Бики». Я – Ибики. Морино Ибики. С «И».  
Анко посмотрела куда-то вдаль.  
– Хм-м? Бики, ты что-то сказал?  
Он понял, что в причудливой истории их с Анко взаимоотношений только начался новый этап.  
– Ничего. Возвращайся к работе.  
– Ну конечно, Бики! – отсалютовала ему Анко и прыжком выскочила из кабинета.  
– А еще кто-то просто не может без театральных появлений и уходов, – пробормотал себе под нос Ибики и вернулся к проверке отчета разведчиков.


End file.
